The Date
by Sobeys
Summary: One-shot. Michael finally takes Sara on a date, as promised.


_"You know you're going to get killed in here, right? If you're not careful?" Sara said, obviously concerned for Michael's well-being.  
><em>

_Michael smirked. "I'll make you a bet. When I get out of here, alive, I'll take you to dinner."_

Well, it was finally happening. Sara stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection. She was wearing a simple long black dress with thin straps. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, and a delicate chain with a diamond pendant hung from her neck. More importantly, she wore a big grin on her face that had been there all day; she couldn't stop smiling, she was just too happy.

"Wow" a voice said from the doorway. Her smile grew bigger, something she didn't think was possible.

Michael's reflection appeared in the mirror wearing a light green dress shirt with a black tie and black pants. He walked up behind Sarah and placed his hands on her slightly round baby bump. "You look beautiful." he stated.

"Thank you." Sara replied, placing her hands over his. "I needed to make sure we looked good for this long-anticipated first date." she said, with a smirk as she placed her hands over his.

"Sorry, my schedule was pretty booked until now with breaking out of several prisons and bringing down the company and stuff." Michael replied with a chuckle.

Sara shrugged. "Excuses, excuses," she teased, turning around and pecking his lips.

Michael smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost." Sara replied, turning back to the mirror.

Michael rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly. "Women." he mumbled.

Sara laughed. "I waited a year for this date, I think you can allow me 5 more minutes, Scofield."

Michael raised his hands in defeat. "Yes ma'am," he said, taking a seat on the bed.

"So where are we going?" Sara asked, curiously.

Michael shook his head. "Are you clear on the concept of a surprise."

Sara shrugged. "Just making sure I didn't get all dressed up to get a burrito." she replied, referring to a conversation they'd had while on the run.

_Flashback_

_"You sure about this?" Sara asked, watching as Henry Pope, her former boss at Fox River, walked into the Cigar Club with her father's key._

_"No" Michael admitted._

_Sara could feel how tense he was so she tried to lighten the mood. "Either way, you still owe me dinner."_

_A smile graced his lips and he looked back at her from the driver's seat. "Is that so?"_

_"Yep." Sara replied, staring out the window and the entrance to the Cigar Club. "First week in Fox River, you promised me if you ever got out, you'd take me to dinner."_

_Michael smirked. "Well, maybe after we wrap this up, we can stop off and get you a burrito on the way back to Pope's house."_

_Sara looked at him in mock offense. "Scofield, I don't know what you're used to but anything short of a filet mignon isn't going to cut it with me."_

_Michael pretended to ponder this for a moment before he held out his hand, which Sara took. "It's a date."_

_End Flashback_

"No, no. Anything short of a filet mignon isn't going to cut it" Michael replied with a chuckle as he quoted Sara from that day.

"You got it." Sara replied, turning around. "Okay, I just have to grab my purse and we can go."

Michael shook his head. "Not without this," he replied, holding up a blindfold.

"You're kidding, right?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Nope." Michael confirmed, standing up and tying it over her eyes. When he finished, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Michael stated, turning off the car.<p>

Sara smiled in anticipation as Michael went around and opened her car door, helping her out.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Sara nodded eagerly and Michael removed the blindfold. Sara gasped as she stared out at the boat in front of them.

"I don't think I'm dressed properly," was the first thing out of her mouth.

Michael laughed. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out. Sara took it and she felt Michael give her hand a gentle squeeze as they carefully climbed into the boat. Michael led Sara inside where he'd set up a candle-lit dinner.

"So let me get this straight." Sara said, a smile playing on her lips. "You plan to sweep me off my feet with a romantic candle-light dinner on a boat, and then we can ride off into the sunset and spend our nights staring out at the stars?"

"Something like that." Michael replied, putting an arm around her waist. "How am I doing?"

"Pretty well." Sara admitted.

Michael led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her with exaggerated chivalry, bowing as she sat down. Sara giggled and rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman." she mused.

Michael shrugged, modestly. "Stop, you're embarrassing me." he said, his eyes twinkling.

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a good first date.

* * *

><p>"So, this is gonna seem really cliche but I did actually plan on lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars together." Michael admitted as they stared out at the ocean.<p>

Sara smiled. "Scofield, I didn't know you were so romantic."

Michael smiled. "I'm full of surprises," he replied, as they lay on the blanket. Sara put her head on Michael's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"So I know this isn't normal for first dates but we need to come up with a name for this little guy." Sara said, placing her hands over her belly.

Michael smiled as he placed his hand over hers. "When have we ever done anything normal?"

Sara pretended to think for a moment. "Never."

Michael smiled. "Do you have any names in mind?"

Sara nodded. "I had one..."

Michael looked at her expectantly. "Which is..."

Sara bit her lip and then sat up, looking at Michael. "Well, if it's a boy...I want to name him after his daddy."

Michael stared at her for a moment. "You want to name him...Michael? he asked slowly, not quite sure he'd heard her right.

Sara nodded uncertainly. "I do."

A flood of emotions ran through Michael, some of which included surprise, love and joy. "I...okay." he said, not sure how to respond.

Sara's smile brightened. "And if it's a girl...how do you feel about Stephanie?"

Michael tried it out before shaking his head. "How about Jennifer?"

Sara thought this over. "I like it." she decided.

"Then we're set." Michael decided, pulling her closer to him.

Sara rested her head on his shoulder. "This is really happening."

"It is." Michael replied and they sat quietly for a moment, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Sara?" Michael said after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Sara watched Michael as he stood up for a moment.

"There's something I want to ask you..." Michael said, suddenly nervous.

"Shoot." Sara replied, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, I was thinking...and I, uh...What I'm trying to say is..."

"Spit it out, Scofield." Sara said, watching his cheeks turn pink.

Michael took a breath before he just blurted out "Marry me."

Sara stared at him in shock, wondering if she'd heard him right. "W-What?"

Michael repeated his words uncertainly. "Marry me?"

"I...Yes!" Sara responded, launching herself into his arms. Michael almost fell back as he caught her but quickly regained his balance, wrapping his arms around her, both of them smiling like idiots. He gently pulled back and stared into her eyes, cupping her cheeks in his hand before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Sara Scofield. It's got a ring to it." Sara said.

"God, I love you." Michael replied, pressing his lips to hers once more. He then bent on one knee and placed a simple yet elegant diamond ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Sara said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Michael said, earnestly.

Sara laughed through her tears and pressed her lips to his once more.


End file.
